Brittany's Secret
by TNS and Twilight Author Girl
Summary: I got into trouble... need I say more? I do? Ok... My name is Brittany Raymond, and at 15, I made a mistake that changed my life forever. Keeping my secret... well, a secret, probably wasn't the best idea either. I didn't expect anyone to understand. But they did. Especially Trevor. A Trittany Fanfic. Told from Brittany and Trevor's POV's.


**Brittany's POV**

I made one mistake at a party when I was 15. I turned my back on my drink for just a minute. The last thing I remembered from that night was black out on the couch.

Six weeks after that party, I began to vomit most morning and was gaining weight. I went to the doctor and learned that I was pregnant. My parents were ashamed of me and wouldn't support me so I moved in with my 18 year old sister. She helped me through the entire thing.

Being 16, in high school, and a single mom was hard at times, and I has been hard for the past 3 years. But I wouldn't trade the last 3 years of my life, or my little girl, for the world.

**_Three Years Earlier… _**

"Come on Brittany! You're going to be late for the audition!" my sister yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be there in a second!" I yelled back. I turned, looking at myself in my mirror. I had straightened my shoulder length, light brown hair, and picked out a loose, pale pink top to go with my black tank top and my lulu lemon athletic shorts. I moved my bangs out of my eyes as I grabbed my bag and rushed out to my sister's car. She was taking me into Toronto because my parents were out on town on business. I buckled myself in as we pulled out of our driveway in Brampton, Ontario.

"Are you nervous to audition?" Sam asked. I shrugged,

"Kinda," I said, checking my phone. My friend Natalie Flemming had texted me, inviting me to a party at her place later tonight. I texted her back, telling her id be there. I looked up from my phone as we entered the Toronto city limits.

We drove to the location of the auditions. Sam came in with me and I handed the casting director my registration form and took a seat, waiting for my name to be called. I looked over to the boy who was next to me. He smiled,

"The names Trevor," he said, holding out his hand so I could shake it. I nervously pushed my bangs out of my eyes. I was a shy person when it came to new people.

"Oh…uh..I'm Brittany," I said, kind d quietly, shaking his hand. He smiled again,

"So what's your style?" Trevor asked, all chill. I was a bit confused,

"My style?... Um, Contemporary…and Hip Hop, are my two favourites. But I'm trained in almost all styles," I told him, "What about you?" I asked.

"I'm a Hip Hop and Break Dancer," he said.

Then a woman called my name, and I stood up.

"Good luck, Brit!" Trevor said, smiling. I looked back at him with a nervous smile, and then followed the woman into a room with a white wall and a camera. I stood where the woman told me too, and then she sat next to an older man, behind the camera.

"So Brittany, you're auditioning for the part of Riley?" the woman asked. I nodded,

"I am," I said. She smiled.

"Ok, show us what you can do," she said.

"Rolling", the man sat to the woman, and then I began to read my lines I had memorized for the audition,

"My name's Riley, and I'm a contemporary dancer. I got into dance because of my sister Emily. She was a huge inspiration to me," I said. Then woman smiled,

"That was great," she said. We ran a few more lines and then I got to run through my short routine that I had prepared for this. when I finished, the woman shook my hand and said she would contact me if I was selected. I exited back out to the seating area and gathered my things, saying bye to Trevor as he was called in.

**_That Night…_**

I walked into Natalie's house and she handed me a drink, and dragged me to the living room. I nervously sat down on the couch with her on my left, and a boy I didn't recognize, but looked to be about 17, on my right. The boy kept trying to put his arm around me. I awkwardly set my cola on the coffee table and then there was a crash behind me. Natalie and I both turned to see what had happened. She jumped up and left me alone with the guy. I grabbed my drink and scooted away from the guy, taking the few final sips of my drink. I set the glass down and I felt my vision go blurry. Suddenly I was light headed and fell back on the couch, as I blacked out.

**_Hours Later…_**

I woke up on the couch several hours later. I sat up dizzily, pushing my hair out of my face. I looked down at myself. My top was undone, and my shirt was up around my stomach. I quickly fixed myself and ran home. My sister was right there to chew me out.

"Where the hell were you?!" she yelled, "I was about to call the police if you didn't show up this morning!"

"I was at Natalie's, down the street. She had a party," I said in defense,

"You're lucky I don't tell mom and dad," she said, "Now go get cleaned up before they get home,"

I ran up to my room and got changed.

**_Six Weeks Later…_**

I woke up and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom, and vomited up what I hadn't yet digested from last night's supper. I started to cry as I flushed the toilet.

"Mom!" I choked out, and then vomited again. Both my mom and my sister ran in. My mother suggested it was just the flu, but after vomiting every day for a week, I was taken to the hospital, and the doctor told me I was pregnant. I was given a few days to think about it. I sat alone for the first day thinking about it. A baby? It was life. How could I make the decision to destroy it and live with that guilt? I couldn't, and I wouldn't let anyone touch my baby. I spent the second, third, and fourth day, arguing with my parents about it. They didn't want me to keep it because it would ruin my life. I was happy when my sister stood behind me and told my parents that she was with me on this one. I hugged her, but my parents told me that if I wanted to act like I was old enough to be a parent, I could do it on my own. So that's how I ended up moving into an apartment with my sister.

Only days after we moved away from home, I got the call that I was selected and got the part of Riley on The Next Step. I was so excited. The show would start filming after I had my baby, which was perfect timing.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT DAY…**

I had a beautiful baby girl. I had trouble at the time with names, so I named her Riley. Riley Alexis Raymond. I lived with my sister for two more years, until she got married and moved to Halifax with her husband. I was now 19 and Riley was 3, and it was only a few weeks into filming season 3 of the show. It was a struggle to take care of my baby when I was in school. Now I was graduated, on my own, without Sam, and filming the show, and it was even tougher. I was getting up at 5 am to get both Riley and I ready to go by 5:30, to be at the set at 6:30, after dropping Riley off at daycare at 6:00. And most morning the traffic was heavy and I wasn't getting to the set until 7:30. And arriving an hour late to set without a good enough excuse was getting me into trouble. No one on set knew about my life outside the show. They just assumed I was a normal 19 year old who partied with my friends/ but that wasn't the case.

This morning wasn't any different. I walked Riley to the door at daycare. She clung to my arm.

"Ok, Riley… baby…" I said, crouching down, "Mommy has to go. But you're gonna go to the playground a block from the set, so I'll come see you at the playground later, ok Honey?" I said, hugging her, before leaving. I hated leaving my baby girl, but I had to keep my secret. I just couldn't tell anyone about my daughter. They wouldn't understand. I didn't even want to know what they would think of me.

I quickly drove to set, arriving almost an hour late again, for the 11th time since we had started filming. Almost three weeks ago. And once again I was in trouble with Chloe and Frank.

"Brittany, you're late again?!" Frank asked in an upset tone, as he looked down at his clipboard.

"I'm really sorry! The traffic…was heavy again," I said, looking down at my feet.

"You've used that excuse 8 times already," Frank said, "I'm running out of patience with you, Miss Raymond," he added, before walking away. I wiped away the lone tear that had run down my cheek. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Trevor.

**TREVOR'S POV**

I noticed Brittany talking to Frank again and I knew she was in trouble again, probably for being late. When Frank walked away, I walked up to Brit and gently touched her shoulder. She looked up at me and I knew she had shed a few tears. "Are you ok?" I asked her. She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm fine Trevor," she said. I pulled her into a hug, knowing she was lying to me.

"You know I'm here for you if you need anything," I told her. She nodded and then walked over to her spot on the floor. I sat down in a chair, off the set and thought about what I had saw yesterday afternoon:

_I was doing some laps around the block that afternoon. It was my lunch break anyway. Like most afternoons, the kids from the daycare 10 blocks away were at the playground that was a block away from the set. I was on my way back to the set, when I saw a little girl pouting by the fence, so I walked up to the fence , crouched down and said "hi" through the fence. The little girl looked up. She looked to be 3 or so. _

_"__What's wrong sweetie?" I asked her. I noticed a red mark on the girls cheek, like she had been hit recently, "Did someone hurt you?" I asked. The little girl nodded, "Who hurt you?" I asked her. The girl pointed to the woman on the bench watching all the kids. I guessed that she was the supervisor, "Well sweetie, you should tell your mommy or daddy…" I told her._

_"__I don't have a daddy," the little girl mumbled._

_"__Well you should tell your mommy," I said. She nodded,_

_"__But I can't get out of here," she said, starting to cry again._

_"__What's your name?" I asked her,_

_"__Riley," she said. I smiled, thinking of Brittany. Come to think of it, Riley did look a bit like Brit. I stuck my hand through the holes in the wire fence,_

_"__I'm Trevor," I said, shaking her tiny hand. I checked my watch, "Now Riley, I have to go, but remember what I told you, ok?" I said. then I waved goodbye and headed back to the set._

I brought my mind back to reality and looked at Brit, the image of the girl from yesterday appearing in the back of my mind. I stopped thinking about it, and tried to think about how I was going to get Brittany alone, so I could tell her how I felt about her. For 3 years, since the day I met her at the auditions for the show, I've really liked her. I thought about it for a few minutes before I had a plan, and got up, making my way across the floor. I tapped her shoulder and took her hand, pulling her away.

"What is it, Trevor?" she asked. I took a deep breath.

"Listen, Brit, there's something I've been wanting to-" I began, but was cut off when one of the sets security guard entered the set. Everyone turned and stared at them. Chloe rushed up to them,

"Is there a problem?" she asked the guards.

"I would like to speak to Miss Brittany Raymond," the large man said. I exchanged a glance with Brit before she pulled her hand out of mine slowly.

**BRITTANY'S POV**

The security guard said he wanted to talk to me. What now?! Was my car getting towed? Could this day get any worse?! The security guard looked at me,

"Miss Raymond, there's someone here who says they know you," the man said. I was confused. The door opened and I heard crying that sounded familiar. Another security guard came in holding my little girl, crying in his arms. I was shocked,

"Riley!" I cried out, running over, scooping up my little girl. How did she get here? And why was she crying?

"Mommy!" Riley cried, tears streaming down her face. I held her close to me, trying not to cry myself. I hated when my baby cried. She cried into my shirt, as I walked over and sat down in an office chair, in the corner.

"Oh, Riles, baby, what happened? How did you get here?" I asked her, noticing the red mark on her cheek.

"Mommy, the mean lady at daycare hit me again. All I did was spill my drink….on her. It was an accident," my girl cried, "And I ran away from the park. And I just followed the direction Trevor went after he left the park yesterday," she said, looking up, and pointing at Trevor. I looked up, shocked. I forgot about everyone else. Oh no! they were all staring at me. I felt so embarrassed.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked. I slowly stood up, still holding Riley in my arms. Trevor slowly walked up to me and embraced me in his arms. I sobbed into his shirt.

"Brit, are you ok? What's happening? Why is the little girl I met at the park yesterday calling you mom?" Trevor asked. I pulled out of his embrace and sat back down. Everyone gathered around me.

"It's something I've been hiding from everyone… Riley, is my daughter," I said slowly. Everyone stared at me,. shocked, "It's a long story," I said. Trevor wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "The day I auditioned for the show, I went to a party. Someone slipped something into my drink and I blacked out. I don't wanna talk about what happened while I was out, but six weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. When I told my parents that I wanted to keep the baby, they kicked me out. So I went to live with my sister. I had the baby and stayed with Sam until she got married and moved to Halifax last year. Since then, it's just been hard to balance everything," I said, standing up again, and I started to cry again, "That's why I'm constantly late. It's so hard being a single mom. But I would trade Riley for anything," I added holding my baby girl tight. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I turned and sobbed into Trevor's shirt again, "I can't do this anymore," I cried. Chloe patted my shoulder,

"Brittany, I'm so sorry that Frank and I have been so hard on you. We had no idea," she said. I wiped away my tears.

"Brit, why didn't you tell anyone?" Trevor asked.

"I didn't want you guys to see the horrible mistakes I made. I just didn't want to be treated differently," I told everyone, "I want to be treated like a normal teenager. Not like a pathetic teen mom who screw up her life at 15," I confessed. I looked at Riley, who had cried herself to sleep.

"I think we can give Brittany break dad," Chloe mumbled quietly to Frank. He nodded,

"We'll give you a few minutes," Chloe said, ushering everyone away. But Trevor stayed with his arms around me.

"I told you to tell me if you needed anything. I care about you Brit, and if you need help, I'll be the for you," Trevor said. I looked at him,

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Of course I mean it. I'll help you with Riley if you need it," he offered. I smiled,

"Thank you so much," I said, hugging Trevor tight. He buried his face in my hair,

"Anything for you babe," I heard him mumbled quietly.

**TREVOR'S POV**

**_3 months later…_**

I had been helping Brit with Riley for the past 3 months during filming. She wasn't stressed or tired anymore. Today marked the begging of the last week of filming season 3. And I still hadn't told Brit how I felt about her. But I planned to today. I met Brit in the parking lot after we were done shooting for the day. I stood behind her as she strapped Riley into her car seat. Ri saw me over her mother's shoulder and smiled.

"Trevor!" Ri squealed happily. Brit didn't catch on and she laughed,

"You'll see Trevor later honey," Brit said, and closed the car door. She turned around and jumped, "Oh, god! Trevor you scared me!" she shouted, surprised. I smiled,

"Brit, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a really long time," I said, moving closer to her. Her back was pressed up against the car door. She stared into my eyes, unsure about the situation.

"What is it?" she asked slowly.

"I'm not sure how this is going to go down so I'm just going to say it….Brit, I really like you," I said, putting my hands on her waist. Brit stood still, against the car door. Her eyes darted all over the place, unsure of what to do or say.

"You-…you what?" she asked, stunned.

"I really like you, Brit," I said, emphasising the word 'really'. The next thing I know, I pressed my lips to her, without even thinking, and kissed her slowly. I expected her to pull away and storm off angry at me. Instead, her hands shot up and wrapped behind my neck. She moaned into the kiss as my hands snaked behind her back, and then slowly down until my hands reached her butt. I pressed on further, slipping my tongue into her mouth slowly. That's when she pulled back. "Brit, I'm sorry," I said, backing away from her. Her hand caught my wrist,

"Wait! Trevor, don't go!" she pleaded.

"Brit, I get it. You don't want this," I said, turning to go again.

"Trevor!" Brit shouted at me. I faced her and she pulled me close to her, "I do want this!" she begged. I looked deep into her eyes as she spoke, "I want to be with you. Trevor, I haven't spoken to my parents in over 3 years, my daughter doesn't know her grandparent, or who her father is. My sister left me a year ago and I've been all alone in this. I can't lose you too. I need you…Riley needs you. I want to feel wanted, and when I'm with you… I do. I feel like somebody loves me. So want your hands back on my body, and your tongue back in my mouth again. For just ONE MINUTE I want somebody to love me!" Brit said, tears falling from her eyes. I just stared at her, absorbing everything she had just said. When I didn't move towards or away from her, she just hung her head and more tears fell. I couldn't walk away from her now, so I walked back up to her, pressing my body against hers, and tilted her head up, and connected our lips together again. Her hands were pressed against my chest, as we stood there kissing against the car, hidden by a tree, in the sunset lit parking lot.

"I love you so much," I told her, breaking the kiss. She smiled and wiped away her tears.

"I love you more," she giggled and pressed her lips back to mine. This moment couldn't get any more perfect…..

**THE END…..**


End file.
